


Fever Dream

by StitchinKat



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Mattex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/pseuds/StitchinKat
Summary: Alex is back for the filming of the Pandorica/Big Bang episodes in February of 2010. How will things go for her and Matt with Valentine's Day looming on the weekend?





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

Matt was ecstatic that Alex was back in Cardiff for filming on the Pandorica/Big Bang episodes of Series 5. The read-through was rescheduled due to the weather and now they were on location at Stonehenge. Stonehenge! The Druids had been shut out, but not the Doctor! Of course, they were limited to filming at night, tomorrow night, right up to dawn, but that was it. And they couldn't even touch the stones. But still...Stonehenge! Despite the February cold, it was still exciting to be on such an epic shoot. The Underhenge set back in Cardiff was massive, and they were all a bit overwhelmed at the scale of it all.

They had spent the better part of the day filming across the moor from the iconic monument, mostly on the back of a truck, pretending to be riding horses racing toward the stones. Their stunt doubles had already galloped the three horses across the uneven ground several times, then Karen, Alex, and Matt each mounted upon their faux steed...a heavy pickup laden with a camera, it's operator, the director, and the sound guy, as well as a Roman style period saddle atop a makeshift wooden "horse". Alex volunteered to go first (though she'd rather have done the actual stunt riding herself, having ridden in her youth) and put on a fine performance.

Karen went next when Matt was caught in a coughing fit he claimed to be triggered by the cold air. She had never ridden a horse before, admitting she was a bit afraid of the size of them. Alex coached her to stand in the anachronistic stirrups and pump her arms with reins in her hands. She relaxed after a bit and had fun with it, first looking fearful, looking back, then acting joyful as she enjoyed the wind in her face.

Then it was Matt's turn, and he admitted he felt ridiculous as he climbed into the saddle and tried to follow Alex's advice, but succeeded in only looking silly (to his own mind at least) as the trunk bumped across the turf and he bounced in the saddle. Karen mocked him afterward, and he shrugged it off, but his face was tinged pink and Alex quietly grabbed his hand to squeeze it in reassurance. The wind in his face had resulted in another coughing fit, and Alex looked at him in concern as she handed him a bottle of water.  
"You alright darling?" Alex asked Matt as they climbed down off the truck when they were done.

"Yeah, Kingston. Just the cold wind I'm sure. We should go get warm somewhere." Matt replied.

Karen snorted and nudged Alex. "Better you than me Alex!" before she bounced off to climb into the shuttle bus that would take them back to Cardiff.

Matt turned to Alex with a grin, saying "Will you warm me up Kingston? I'm practically frozen stiff!"

Alex smirked and replied, "I bet you are, bouncing around like you did up there sweetie!"

Matt realized the unintended innuendo in his own statement and blushed again, but since no one else was paying attention to them, he leaned in to whisper in her ear "You have no idea love, it's your fault you know, eh?" His warm breath on her exposed neck sent a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

Alex grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the filling bus, laughing. "Come on darling, let's get you back home and "thaw" you out, okay? We've got night shooting tomorrow night don't forget!"

"Right, nighttime at Stonehenge. Gonna be pretty cool!" Matt replied as they made their way onto the bus, finding seats in the back. Matt pulled off his set coat and used it as a blanket as he slid into his window seat. Alex looked at him again with a question on her lips, but he looked tired so she let him cuddle against her shoulder as if he was still cold, despite the bus heater going full steam behind them. He soon fell asleep, and Alex worried that he'd exhausted himself with his perfectionism, always wanting to get one more take, to get it the best it could be.

Back at the studio complex, she woke him, and he seemed to be fine now. "Just tired, Alex. Let's get home and make dinner, my place, okay?" She nodded as they both climbed the stairs to their respective trailers to shower and remove the evidence of their workday; hairspray, makeup, sweat, and grime; and leave their costumes for those responsible for them. Not twenty minutes later Alex heard Matt and Karen calling her out for a ride to the flats. She pulled a warm hat over her still wet hair, slipped her coat on and left, locking her trailer.

The three of them piled into Alex's rental car for the short drive home. Arthur wasn't filming with them that day, he had just gotten back and suspecting his friends would be tired so he picked up take-out and when he heard them pull up, he met them outside their block of flats with bags in hand.

"Bless you, Arthur!" Alex exclaimed when she saw him. Karen ran up and hugged him, then took half the bags and followed Alex and Matt into his flat. Clearly tired, he still grinned at his friend.  
"Thanks, Darville. You're a lifesaver!" Matt exclaimed as he grabbed some brews from the fridge for them all.

Alex dug out some utensils and they all settled in the lounge to eat, doing it silently for a while before Arthur asked about their day. He was met with groans. "That bad huh?" he said with a chuckle.  
"Nah, just a long day," Karen replied. "At least we can sleep in tomorrow, before our night shoot at Stonehenge!" It wasn't long before Matt was drifting off listening to Karen describe their truck riding adventure, so Alex began to clean up the remains of their dinner, and Arthur took the hint, dragging Karen off to get her "beauty rest" before the night shoot the next day.

Alex woke Matt enough to guide him to his bedroom and directed him toward the ensuite bathroom to clean his teeth and undress for bed. He emerged in his pants, complaining that the room was too hot, flopping on the bed and sprawling out. Alex laughed at his dramatic pose on her way to her own bedtime preparations, but when she returned he was already asleep. Smiling fondly at his youthful face, relaxed in sleep, her heart pitter-pattered. Sometimes all she could do was look at him and marvel at how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She prodded him to shove over and let her have some room, and he rolled over without waking, curling around her, seeking warmth. It had been a long day, a good lie-in was something they rarely got, so Alex snuggled back into Matt's arms, and drifted off to sleep herself, a soft smile on her face.

****

Alex awoke about half ten, feeling rested and happy. It was such a pleasant way to wake up, with Matt warm beside her. He was still asleep, so she slipped into the loo and then headed to his kitchen to make tea for them both. Returning, two mugs of hot tea in hand, she set his down by the clock on his bedside table, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the forehead. Even that didn't serve to wake him, and Alex worried for a moment about his pale face but put it off to working hard all week. Only a few more days of shooting and they'd get the weekend off...she would make sure he got some extra rest then, she thought to herself.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the bureau mirror, Alex chuckled at the sight, her mane of curls was even more rebellious than usual since she never did tend to it the night before. She decided to let Matt sleep a bit more, heading into the bathroom to get a proper shower and do something about the hair. Hanging her dressing gown on the hook by the door, she stripped out of her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, letting the warmth of the water flow over her and beat down on her neck and back for a while, feeling her muscles relax as she soaped up. She had just finished shaving her legs when she heard the door open and close quickly, trapping the heat and steam of her shower inside the room. Smirking, she waited, listening to Matt groan as he searched for something in the drawers...ah, he needed pain med, she could hear him rattle the bottle, then run some water to wash the pills down.

Alex, peered around the shower curtain asking "You alright darling?"

Matt started when she spoke but managed a wide grin seeing her there. "Okay, just a headache love...mind if I join you?" he replied with a smirk of his own.

"If you like sweetie, I won't complain," Alex responded. "You can wash my back."

"Only your back Kingston?" Matt flirted, giving her a cheeky grin as he shed his pants and slid inside the curtain, careful not to let water splash out as he ducked under the hot spray and encircled her with his arms, relishing both the warmth of the water and the skin to skin contact with Alex's body. "What about the rest of your bits, eh?"

"Well Matthew, I was just about to wash my hair," Alex replied, adding. "You think you can handle that?"

"I will, but certainly you need more washing than that love?" he replied, dropping his voice and melting her into a puddle of need.

"Shut up..." Alec replied, pulling his face down for a proper morning snog that served to wake up both their bodies. It wasn't long before their soapy activities led to the inevitable shag against the shower wall, but before the hot water ran completely out, they took turns washing each other's hair, giggling as they rinsed off and climbed out, wrapping towels around themselves and heading back to bed for further explorations.

****

A while later, hunger for something other than each other made itself evident when both their stomachs growled loudly, so they finally got up laughing, dressed and went off to cook brunch since it was well past breakfast, and elevensies as well. Alex shot off a text to their friends to come over for a feed. It wasn't long before both a well-rested Arthur (in yet another awful jumper) and a very sleepy tousle-haired Karen, still in pyjamas and robe, arrived to partake of Alex's fry-up, scones, and fresh tea.

Once they finished and loaded the dishwasher, Arthur went off to run some errands, and Karen announced she was going back to bed, grumbling about night shoots and who was the brilliant person who thought them up anyway, as she darted across the breezeway in the February cold.

Matt went into the lounge and collapsed on the sofa, remote in hand. Nothing but ridiculous talk shows and cable news barkers on the telly, so he sighed and went for his record collection, putting on something restful while Alex picked up her readers and current book, settling down to read. Matt flopped on the sofa beside her resting his head in her lap. Alex automatically began to comb her fingers through his slightly longer silky hair, unconsciously smoothing his fringe back as he cuddled into her with a sigh.

"Glad to have you back in Cardiff, Alex," Matt muttered, rubbing his face on her jogger-clad leg, enjoying the feel of her fingernails gently scraping through his hair. "This is nice."

Alex paused in her reading and replied. "Yes, darling, it is good to be back. You look tired...why don't you nap and let me read, okay?" She smiled fondly when he responded by wiggling into her side even more, pulling the afghan on the back of the sofa down to cover himself, saying drowsily, "Okay 'lex....sexy Lexie in your glasses..." before he trailed off and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

The album finished playing a little while later, but Alex was engrossed in the book and kept at it, absentmindedly stroking Matt's hair between page turnings as the afternoon drew on and the weak sunlight moved across the lounge floor. Clouds were moving in, and the sun was setting when she finally finished the book with a contented sigh. Matt was still sound asleep in her lap, but she needed a trip to the loo, so she gently lifted his head and slid out from under, replacing her leg with a pillow. When she came back she made tea for them both and nudged him awake.

Matt looked at her groggily as she handed him the mug of tea, which he sipped at gratefully. "What time is it Alex?" he asked, putting a hand to his head, wincing.

"It's sixish darling, we're due in Hair and Makeup at eight. Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache. No big deal." Matt replied, standing and stretching upward, arms high, and then twisting at the waist to get the kinks out of his back. Alex enjoyed the view of his long limbs as he bent and stretched. How could he be so graceful and yet so clumsy much of the time as well? she thought.

When Matt replied to her with a smirk "Mad skills, Kingston" she realized she'd asked herself the question out loud, and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh, you!" Alex laughed, nudging him with her hip to get him to move. "Go take some meds for that headache while I start dinner, okay?"

"You gonna call the neighbors over too?" Matt asked.

"Well, Arthur did mention he was going to make sure Karen ate properly before the shoot so he needed to get to the market. Sometimes I think he takes his role too seriously. you know?" Alex replied with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate the Roman there Alex." Matt shot back at her as he headed for the loo. "Darvill likes to be the caretaker, he's more like Rory than anyone knows."

Alex laughed as Matt returned with the med bottle, shaking out two and washing them down with his cooling tea, then she responded "Proof that Steven Moffat is a bloody genius for casting don't you think? Does Karen know?"

Matt chuckled, replying "Does Karen know that Darvill is carrying a torch for her? Not a clue!"

"Well, I think it's sweet," Alex commented.

"Just don't mention it to Darvill, he thinks he's being so subtle, but I see right through him. He'd be embarrassed if he knew we noticed!" Matt said, laughing.

"Yeah, he probably would. Then again, he wears those insane jumpers....." Alex replied, smiling as Matt followed her into the kitchen. She rooted around in the cupboards and fridge, sighing. "Let's go next door to mine, I know I have better food than what you have here!"

"Oi! I haven't had time to get to the market Kingston!" Matt whinged.

"Don't complain, darling, I'm cooking!" Alex replied, grabbing her book and stuffing it in her bigger-on-the-inside purse, digging out her keys at the same time and heading for the door.

Matt grabbed his wallet and cell phone and trotted dutifully after her, locking up and saying "Yes, dear!" as they took the short walk next door to her flat, a mirror image of his own.

Alex shot him a look, and Matt grinned back at her sheepishly. "I'll clean up after, I promise!"

As they stepped inside out of the cold wind, Alex turned back to him and patted his cheek before saying "You'd better" with a smile, adding "I'll give you a gold star if you do sweetie."

"I'd rather have a kiss," Matt responded, dropping his voice and smirking at her.

"We'll see, you have to be a good boy darling!"

Matt just scoffed at her teasing, muttering something about proving he was no boy, thank you very much, and winking at her, a promise of more proof to come once they got done with filming.  
Alec just grinned and began dinner preparations, with some help from Matt. He really was quite capable in the kitchen, but she liked cooking anyway and it wasn't long before they were sitting down to eat.

By the time they had finished and Matt had loaded the dishwasher, they had just enough time to grab showers...separately, Alex insisted, or we'll be late...shoving Matt in the bathroom first, then hopping in when he was done and busy shaving. They both kept personal items and clothes in the other's flat, but the bouncing back and forth was getting tiresome. Maybe next series they should just have the one flat, Alex thought while she was finishing up. Saving that discussion for later, she quickly dressed, leaving her hair down again for the ladies in Hair and Makeup to deal with. They were just about ready when there was a rat-a-tat-tat on the door, and an echo knock on Matt's flat next door.

Matt opened the door and whinged "Kazza, we're over here!" as Arthur emerged from his flat, across from Alex's, just as she followed Matt out, stuffing his coat in his arms and scowling at him for forgetting it. She locked up and waved them all toward her car, shivering in the cold night air as they piled into the Prius for the short ride to the studio complex. Matt was coughing again but insisted it was only the cold air. Alex handed him a bottle of water in the car and he gratefully took it with a smile.

Once at their destination the four of them split up, climbing steps into trailers to change into their costumes. Arthur took the longest, due to the fact he was in Roman garb and it took him a bit longer to figure out how to put all the bits on properly. He trailed after the others striding toward the Hair and Makeup trailer, finding more of his costume in the hands of the Props person, who told him she'd be back to make sure he had everything on proper before they left on the bus. Holding mugs of tea, each of them took their seat for the usual song and dance that turned them into the characters they played. Before long they were ready and off to the shuttle bus. A few others in Roman outfits were needed for background pans. They would be filming random scenes in no particular order, saving the last one for dawn, just Matt, Alex, and Karen, which would be the first Stonehenge scene in the episode. Back to front, typical for Doctor Who. Scripts to the ready they settled in for the ride to their unique location shoot, excited to see the iconic monument dramatically lit from below by special lights.

Once they arrived with their support crew, Steven and the director gave them a few minutes to take in their surroundings, get over the understandable awe at the size of the Neolithic structure and its significance. The February night sky was overcast, scuttling clouds allowing the moon to show only a sliver of silver in the sky, waning. It would be completely dark by Sunday, Valentine's Day.  
As they looked around, PA's constantly hovered, reminding them NOT to touch the stones under any circumstances. It was so tempting, to be sure, but necessary to protect the stones from further damage. They were all watched over by a uniformed site manager anyway. Campfires were lighting the outside of the stone circle, where most of the extras were gathered, and the shadows cast in the flickering firelight were eerie, giving a magical air to the whole area. Technology was kept to a bare minimum, one camera operator, shoulder mounted, with wires trailing, was setting up for their first scene. Time to get in character.

****

Several hours later, they were preparing for the last scene to be filmed as dawn broke. Of course, in the episode it would be sunset, not dawn, but who could tell? It was a simple scene, picking up as the Doctor, River and Amy left their steeds outside the stone circle and ran between the stones to the center and began the dialogue. They ran through the scene a few times, until the light of the sun, shining milkily through the drifting clouds, became too bright and the site manager came hovering to remind them time was up. The film crew began packing up, the lighting manager was already removing the ground lights and winding up the wires to pack them in their cases for the trip back to Cardiff. The extras were already on the bus nodding off when the four principals climbed on and made their way to the back, nearest the heater. Exhausted, they all fell asleep before the bus ever moved to take them back to Cardiff.

Alex was startled awake by Karen's screech when Arthur woke her as the bus came to a stop by the trailer row on the studio lot. Strangely Matt didn't stir, so she shook him awake and he staggered behind her off the bus. They were all tired, but Matt seemed even more so, and Alex was worried. She sent him into his trailer, then went to her's to change to street clothes, foregoing a shower until she got home. Matt was still sitting on his little sofa in the trailer, head tossed back and asleep again. This was getting really concerning. She managed to wake him enough to get off his tweed, bow tie and braces. He gave her a goofy grin and a flirty comment when she unbuttoned his Doctor shirt, then she got him to at least wash off the makeup on his face and change the rest of his clothes. She left his costume on the bed and helped him with his coat. When they emerged from Matt's trailer, Arthur and Karen were waiting for her. Arthur gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged, not knowing why Matt seemed so tired. Well, a good night sleep would do all of them good.

Matt seemed to wake further as she drove them all back to their flat block, so Alex played mother hen and fed them all tea and muffins and sent the other two actors off to their own beds. They had one more night shoot scheduled that night, over at Foamhenge, the fake stone circle, then they'd be working in the Underhenge set...inside and away from the cold, and more importantly, in the daytime!

They just had to get through one more night for Pandorica, the next wouldn't be until the end of Big Bang and the wedding scenes outside Amy's house later in the month. Alex was deep in thought about what was coming up, busy cleaning up after their improvised breakfast and didn't hear Matt call her from the lounge. He wandered back into the kitchen and got her attention by wrapping his arms around her from behind, slipping his hands under the edge of her top, and making her jump at the cold touch. She laughed and swatted his hands away, wiggling to turn around and give him a proper kiss before tugging him along toward her bedroom.

"Come on darling, I need to shower off all this hairspray and makeup, and clearly you need warming up, your hands are freezing!"

Matt responded with a grin, despite his fatigue, and replied "Well love, you're pretty hot, so warm me up all you like, I won't resist!" while he trailed behind Alex all the way into the ensuite bathroom.

  
It wasn't a long shower for them, but Alex made sure it 'warmed Matt up' and he seemed back to normal, if still tired from the overnight shooting schedule. They crawled into bed after Alex drew the blackout shades to keep the sun out, and were both asleep in no time. While they slept, a winter storm crept toward Cardiff.


	2. Turn up the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has come down with the flu and Alex needs to take care of him.

It was tea time before Alex woke. It did her a world of good, but Matt and tossed and turned all night, though he seemed okay for the most part, still complaining about aches and pains and downing more meds after they had risen and dressed. After a good meal, they went over lines for the overnight shooting schedule, hoping that the rain and the wind from a winter storm off the coast would let up by the time they were on site at Foamhenge, a mockup of the real thing that they could touch, sit and stand on without fear. Karen and Arthur joined them a little while later.

Matt had a big speech to deliver this night, shouting at the sky filled with many of the Doctor's enemies, CGI to be added later to be sure. He tried several deliveries before settling on one, then they all ran lines they had together. Before long it was time to leave for the studio, and they repeated the routine from the night before, but tonight there was a driving rain falling.

There were lots of fiddly short scenes, Arthur and Matt first, for all the short cuts with the Doctor popping back and forth in time while Karen just lay there playing dead (most of which would be used in Big Bang later) and then Arthur and Karen's big scene with Amy remembering Rory then being shot. Alex had a couple of scenes alone where she got to mount up on one of the big half-draft horses and deliver some lines into her communicator to the Doctor, while Matt provided answers off scene for her to get her timing down. His end of the conversations would be filmed later in the Underhenge. With each scene, multiple takes were done, and when Matt was not actively in a scene he huddled in his set coat out of the rain, subdued and not his usual jokey self unless he was actually acting. It was after 3 am before they got to Matt's big scene and Alex had to go find him huddled on the bus out of the wind.

Alex climbed on the bus, sitting down across from Matt and asking him "Darling, are you feeling okay? They're ready for you in the big shouty speech scene, we all get to go home after."

Matt looked up at her, his face flushed and replied: "I'll be fine Kingston, just tired."

"Matt your face is flushed, you don't look well at all!" Alex insisted, worried.

Matt made a concerted effort to smile at her in reassurance, but it just made him look gaunt. He stood up, pulling her up with him and giving her a hug, his face buried in her curls. He whispered "Alex love, one more scene, then you can put me to bed...I've gotta do this. Not gonna hold up everyone else, or let anyone down."

Alex leaned back, looking up into his eyes, fevered eyes glowing with affection for her. "Alright then, better put on your Doctor face. Time to shine, THEN it's bed for you!"

"Oh really? Can't resist me, eh Kingston?" Matt replied with a touch of his usual cheekiness and a bop on the nose for her.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she followed him off the bus and watched him gather his energy and bounce off, Doctor-like, toward the center of the faux stone ring. She went in search of the director Toby, still discussing a camera angle with someone and pulled him aside to explain the situation. The rain had only marginally let up, and Matt had shed his set coat and was ready to bound up onto the stone when he heard Toby shout out "Okay everyone, let's knock this out in one so we can all go home and get dry!"

With that, the scene commenced and Matt did indeed 'knock it out in one' although his voice did sound harsher than usual, they could fix that in post-production as Alex well knew. When Toby yelled "Cut! That's a wrap, people!" She rushed over to Matt with his coat and handed him a fresh bottle of water to quell the cough that he could no longer hold back.

They were the first on the bus, and once seated in the back, Alex dug out some more pain meds and urged him to take them. He curled up on the bench seat at the back of the bus, his head in Alex's lap and clearly very sick. It took far longer than Alex liked for the bus to fill up so they could head back home, but it wasn't as far to drive so they were back at the studio lot much faster.

She had Arthur help her get Matt into her trailer, shedding what they could of their costumes, without a care for the rest. She was determined to get Matt home and in bed as soon as possible. With Arthur and a worried Karen's help she got him in her car and then home to her flat. He regained some control of his body once the meds kicked in and she gave him something for the fever as well. She insisted he shower off the grime and makeup, hoping the warm water would also help with the chills he was dealing with, then she got him tucked up in bed, showered herself quickly and had a cup of tea and some biscuits that Arthur had brought to her before he went off to sleep himself. Alex then settled in by his side to watch Matt sleep, worried he would get even worse overnight, and glad she'd gotten a flu shot herself back in LA before Christmas. She decided to call the set doctor in a few hours if he seemed worse. It was still dark, early on Friday morning, and they had the weekend off, so if it was the flu, which she suspected, he should get better with rest, fluids, and TLC. Eventually, she nodded off herself, her hand resting on his pillow where she'd been stroking his hair back from his feverish face.

****

Matt, for his part, had passed off his symptoms to his late hours and the cold conditions outside, but as the night wore on, he admitted to himself he might actually be sick with the flu since he kept alternating chills and fever. It didn't help that the rain continued to fall, and without his warm set coat, he felt the damp chill seeping into his Doctor garb causing him to shiver. He sought out the marginally warmer bus where he could get out of the rain and wind after failing to find Alex nearby, and when she found him instead, telling him they needed him for the last scene, his big speech, he pulled himself together and tried to assure her that he'd be okay after this long night was over.

Putting all he had into it, Matt put on his Doctor attitude and gave the ancient imaginary aliens whizzing overhead a piece of his mind. When he heard the director say it was a wrap, he sighed in relief and found Alex, who was holding his coat, pulled it on and let her lead him toward the bus. She found some pain meds and water for him and he downed the pills and the entire bottle of water before curling up on the back seat of the bus, Alex's lap providing the perfect pillow as his teeth chattered and he pulled the heavy coat around himself tightly.

The ride back on the bus and subsequent car trip was a blur, he didn't remember even being in Alex's trailer although most of his Doctor costume was left behind there. She found some more meds for his fever and insisted he take a hot shower, the steamy air a welcome reprieve from the cold outside. Curled up under the warm comforter, with Alex gently stroking his flushed face he drifted off to sleep.

Matt's fevered mind dredged up some vivid dreams as he tossed and turned. He wasn't sure what was real and confused his Doctor scenes with moments he'd spent with Alex in the last couple of days, causing him to reach out for her and babble incoherently, which of course woke her.

Alex was startled awake by Matt calling out for River and pulling her toward him. She knew he must be having a fever dream, so she let him babble. He mostly made no sense until he spoke quite clearly to her "River, can you find Alex, my sexy Lexie...can you tell her something for me?"

Alex was surprised and a little confused, but she played along with him, he was still dreaming she felt certain, his eyes open but glazed over with fever, and a sheen of sweat could be seen on his face in the dim light of mid-morning coming through the windows.

"Yes sweetie, I'll help you," Alex replied, wondering if he even heard her, or if he'd respond or just go back to sleep. She didn't know if he thought he was the Doctor or was just mixing her and River up in his dream state. He didn't say anything for a while, just held her hand against his too warm cheek. Just as she was drifting back to sleep, he began muttering again.

It made no sense, snippets of dialogue from the scenes they'd filmed recently, and even one clear one from on the Byzantium "River Song I could bloody kiss you." which made Alex smile despite her worry, then he spoke again, his eyes closed now. "I think I love her, my Alex....can't lose her like I lost you River."

Alex's heart squeezed at his subconscious admission, and she realized he was crying, channeling the Doctor's pain. Even in his dreams, he was feeling what the Doctor would feel. They had never spoken about their deeper feelings, she had been uncertain where they were headed in this relationship, not knowing if it would become more than chemistry and a physical attraction, or if he'd want more with her. This certainly put that in a new light.

Matt had stopped tossing and pulled her close, falling into a deeper sleep, his face resting on her shoulder. Alex felt herself drifting off too, but her thoughts centered on him, and she smiled softly. He probably would not remember anything from his fevered dream state, but she'd not forget that admission. It gave her hope because she had no doubt she was in love with him, despite everything else that stood in the way.

****

It was late afternoon on that Friday before Alex woke again, she also had been tired from the night shoots and worrying about Matt, and she was happy to see he was less pale and had thrown off the thick comforter he had clung to earlier. His fever had apparently broken. She slipped out of bed for a trip to the loo and then went to make tea. While she was waiting for the pot to boil she heard a timid knock on her door and found a surprisingly somber Karen.

"How's the baby giraffe doing Alex?" she asked as Alex invited her in.

"Still asleep" Alex replied, adding, "I think his fever broke though, he's resting easier now."

"That numpty! What was he thinking?" Karen whinged, but smiled at the news. "Don't tell him I asked, I'll never hear the end of it, 'kay?"

"He said he didn't want to hold everyone else up," Alex explained. "He'll be okay, looks like it's the flu....I'll call the set doctor in a minute just to make sure though. It's a good thing I got a shot before Christmas!"

The teapot began to whistle, and Alex gave Karen a look, eyebrow raised, to see if she wanted a cup, but she begged off, explaining she was going with Arthur and some of the girls in hair and makeup down to the local pub.

"Have fun then," Alex replied, giving her friend a hug. "Thanks for stopping by Karen, I'll take good care of our raggedy man."

Alex called over to the studio and spoke to the doctor, who confirmed it sounded like flu and that fluids and rest were a good idea, and said to call him if necessary over the weekend. She took stock of the kitchen and decided on hot soup and toast with jam for her patient, then made them both tea and went to check on him before starting dinner. She was happy to find Matt sitting on the edge of the bed as if gathering his energy to stand up. He smiled at her when she handed him the mug of tea and sipped at it carefully before speaking.

"Thanks, Kingston, for taking care of me. Did I hear you talking to someone?" he asked.

"I called the set doctor and he pretty much said stay in bed and rest," Alex replied. "Told him I'd make sure you did, and that you would get lots of fluids and meds for the fever, so don't think you can get away with anything with me here!" She sat next to him and added: "I was worried about you..."

"I know love, and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to let everyone down, and it wasn't so bad...until all that bloody rain, and I started feeling really sick, and...."

"Darling, please. It's alright, I understand." Alex interrupted. "How are you feeling now?"

"Not brilliant, but better." Matt admitted, adding "I sure had some strange dreams though."

"Oh really? What about?" Alex asked, wondering how he would respond.

"I don't really know, it was all so bizarre...must have been fever dreams. One time I was talking to the Doctor, asking if he'd seen you, and he didn't believe me about you and River looking the same, even though WE looked alike. Really mad stuff! Most of it was just running and looking and trying to find you. I have no idea why since you were here all the time." Matt gave her a lopsided grin and an affectionate bop on the nose, just like the Doctor, and Alex smiled back.

"I was about to make us some dinner if you're hungry...chicken soup and some toast, and juice. You need fluids. Why don't you go take something to keep your fever from spiking and get a shower, you still look flushed."

"Any guy would be hot and bothered with you taking care of him Kingston!" Matt said with a goofy smirk. "I'll stay in bed if you stay with me."

"Ah, there he is...cheeky Matthew! Welcome back darling, I missed your flirting yesterday!" Alex retorted, laughing.

Matt leaned over to kiss her, then stopped. "Alex, what if you get sick taking care of me?" he asked, worried.

Alex patted his cheek and replied, "I got a flu shot back in LA before Christmas, I should be fine...besides, after what we've been up to recently, I think it's a bit late to worry about that, don't you think?" She was smirking at him and he laughed weakly, a blush showing through his pale flu-ridden face.

"Yeah, probably. Don't think I could muster up the strength right now anyway, but I'll take it easy, seeing as Sunday is Valentine's Day, and I had such PLANS for us!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh darling, that's sweet, but you need to get better first...then we'll see, okay?" Alex responded, pulling him up and steadying him as he found his balance, still weak. He may be on the recovery size of this flu bug, but it would be a few days before he was back to normal. "Go on now, off you pop to the shower, it will help. I'm going to make dinner, okay?"

"Will there be scones?" Matt asked beseechingly.

"Well, I MIGHT be persuaded to make them for later, IF you eat all your dinner Matthew!" Alec said, laughing and gently pushing him toward the ensuite bathroom, then heading for the kitchen, in full on caretaker mode.

****

Alex did indeed make Matt some scones, setting them to bake while she heated the chicken noodle soup. He wandered into the kitchen a while later, unshaven and in ratty joggers and an old band t-shirt, apologizing that he had nothing else to wear in her flat.

"I'll run over and get you some clean clothes after dinner Matthew, anything else you need?" Alex asked as she waved him toward the small kitchen table in the corner of the room. On the table were two bowls of soup and a plate of buttered toast, alongside tall glasses of orange juice and their tea mugs, a matching set of River and Eleven, of course.

"Yeah, better get my laptop, and my satchel, it's got next week's scripts in it. Oh, and where are my phone and wallet, Alex?" Matt asked as he slowly began to spoon up the delicious soup, dipping his toast in it and humming his approval. "s' good 'Lex...not really that hungry, but parched for sure."

"Drink up your orange juice, you need the vitamin C darling...and your stuff is in my purse...I'll get it in a minute," Alex replied as she joined him at the table.

"You know Alex, living in two flats right next to each other is getting inconvenient. How would you feel if we only had one?" Matt asked casually, hoping Alex wouldn't be upset at the question.

She looked up at him, trying to gauge his mood, finding his face open and trusting. "I don't know, I suppose it would be easier, but I'll only be here a few more days, less than two weeks, so..."

Matt's response sounded disappointed when he interrupted her to say "Yeah, don't remind me."

"I'm sorry darling. But it's reality, and we knew it would be like this." Alex replied, reaching across the table for his free hand. At that moment the oven timer sounded, making Matt jump. "Oh, let me get that, I think you'll like this!" Alex added with a fond smile, getting up to grab an oven mitt and remove the tray of scones.

Matt's eyes lit up (he was so easy to please, Alex thought) and he exclaimed "Scones!" while Alex moved the hot pastries to a plate and brought them to the table along with the butter and jam, removing their soup bowls and pouring fresh tea. "You spoil me Kingston!" he exclaimed as he juggled a hot scone onto a saucer to slather it with butter and some of the raspberry jam, his favorite. "I'll be your slave for life if you just keep me supplied with scones love!"

Alex laughed, then smirked, saying "And here I thought you only wanted me for my sexy bod darling!"

Matt whipped his head around to stare at her. "Oh Alex, I hope you're joking...you know I like everything about you, not just your body, or hair or anything like that!?"

Alex realized how he might have heard her the wrong way and hastened to reassure him. "Of course I'm joking silly man!" she said, adding "And I suppose while I'm here you could move some more of your stuff over, just to be more convenient, alright? We can see how things go, for now, maybe for Series 6 we could share a flat, next year while I'm in for filming?"

"Really?" Matt exclaimed, pausing with a scone hovering near his mouth, eyes wide.

"Really!" Alex replied. "Now, finish up so I can clean, then you need to get your rest! Still sick, remember?"

"Yes, Kingston," Matt replied rolling his eyes. Even sick and tired, his eyes lit up at the prospect. He dutifully finished his second scone, then tried to help clear the table, but Alex sent him to the lounge, telling him to find something on telly to watch, then she tidied up and retrieved his stuff from her purse, handing it to him and watching him turn on the phone to check for messages. While he was doing that, she took his keys and went next door to collect some clothes and his laptop and satchel. When she returned she would not let him have them, however, reminding him to rest and handing him his meds and a fresh mug of tea. Then she went and started a load of laundry for both of them.

Matt admitted to himself he was very tired, so he let her boss him for now, not that he really minded. They cuddled up on the sofa to watch an old movie, and Matt quickly fell asleep.

Alex, for her part, was wide awake, thinking ahead to the long separation (3 months!) they had coming before Matt would be in LA to visit in June and film his sit-com episode. It was going to be hard, she'd gotten quite used to having him in her life, and her bed. They would just have to stay busy and make up for it all when they could. She sighed. He was worth it though. Moving from the sofa, where Matt was wrapped in her afghan, sleeping peacefully, and looking less pale, she opened her laptop to get some work related stuff done this Friday evening. Tomorrow was her day to Skype her daughter Salome, about 24 hours from now, she thought. She knew Sal would be full of excitement over her pony riding lessons that had started a few weeks back and was really looking forward to chatting with her.

By the time she was done with her work it was coming up on midnight, so she moved the laundry to the dryer, then she woke Matt for tea and scones, had him take more meds and drink a full glass of water before they both went off to bed together, a lazy snogging session all they had the energy for before sleep took them both.

****

Matt and Alex spent most of Saturday after they woke mid-morning just relaxing. Matt had more energy after eating better and keeping on the fluid intake, so he took the time to shower and shave properly. Later, while Alex was busy in the shower, he called his favorite florist, arranging for a large bouquet of red roses and ferns to be delivered the next day at 9 am. They threw in a small box of chocolates, part of a Valentine's Day promotion they were running, which was a pleasant surprise. Luckily he'd gotten a card early in the month, it was stashed away in his satchel. He set his phone alarm to be sure to be up before Alex to accept the flowers and make her breakfast.

Alex thought that Matt was feeling well enough for company and invited Arthur and Karen over for dinner later that night, but she made him take a short nap before her call to Sal, she knew he'd want to sit in on that!

Matt insisted he wasn't tired, but went to lay down, and eventually did sleep for about an hour before Alex came to wake him for the call. Salome was bouncing off the walls, even demonstrating her posting skills (whatever that was, Matt thought). She insisted that Matt had to come see her ride when he visited and he promised her he would, then said goodbye to let Alex have some mom time with the girl.

He flopped on the sofa and turned on the telly for something to do, feeling so much better than he had just a day ago, but knew he wasn't yet full strength. One more day off ought to do it, and it was Valentine's Day! His plan to take Alex out had to be shelved due to his flu bug, and they weren't exactly a known couple except for their fellow actors on Who. He'd have to make do with what he'd managed to gather together before falling sick. Alex returned to the lounge, sitting down next to him with a sigh.

"Everything okay Alex?" Matt asked.

"Sure darling, just hard to say goodbye to Sal every time," Alex replied.

"Kingston, as much as it pains me when you leave, you'll be going back to your daughter, and that's fine, it's important. You're a great mom, don't forget that!" Matt insisted, pulling her in for a hug.

After accepting his comfort, Alex said "Thank you, darling, for being you. I'd better go start dinner." Matt trailed after her to see if he could help, but mostly just got in the way, so when they heard the knocking on the door, Matt went to greet their friends.

Karen gave him a concerned look, asking "You alright now numpty?" and when he nodded, she punched his arm and backed away, adding "Don't get too close, I don't want to get your germs!"

Arthur, on the other hand, patted him on the back and said "Glad you're feeling better" in his understated way.

Dinner was nice, but Alex noticed Matt was more tired than he wanted to admit, so after they'd finished dinner she brought out the scones and refilled everyone's tea cups. Before long the two of them were off somewhere, probably the pub, Arthur keeping an eye on Karen, a duty he didn't take lightly, although Karen herself seemed not to notice.

Once they had left, Alex turned to Matt saying "I'm not so sure Karen is clueless about how Arthur feels. Maybe she just doesn't know how SHE feels about him?"

Matt chuckled and replied, "That sounds like Kazza....wait till filming's over, she'll miss him and then she'll figure it out I bet." Alex followed him into the kitchen with the tea things and they tidied up a bit, then Matt flopped on the sofa, pulling Alex into his lap and nuzzling her, his face buried in her mane, then he whispered: "Didn't take me long to figure out I wanted you here with me."

Alex gave him a quick kiss, then pushed off his lap to settle on the sofa saying "Darling, it pains me to say this, but you've been sick, you need your rest tonight...especially since tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I've got plans for you!"

"Oh really?" Matt replied with a smirk. "What sort of plans love?"

Alex gave him a cheeky grin and replied "Spoilers!" then she got up and sashayed off to the bedroom, looking over her shoulder and adding "Come on now, sooner you get to sleep sooner you'll get your surprise tomorrow!"

"Kingston!" Matt exclaimed as he willingly followed her into the bedroom, allowing her to coddle him for now, but oh once he was better, she was going to get his FULL attention!

****

Alex was awakened Sunday morning by Matt's phone alarm, and she reached over him to shut it off before it woke him. He didn't stir at all, so she decided she might as well get up and start breakfast. A quick visit to the loo and she was wrapped in her fluffy robe and padding toward the kitchen to make tea and get things ready for her special treat for Matt on Valentine's Day...breakfast in bed!

While the water was heating for the tea, she heard a knock on her flat door, and thinking it was Karen or Arthur, she went to open it immediately, only to be faced with a delivery man holding a giant vase of red roses and ferns, a small heart shaped box attached with blue ribbons. Surprised, she took the large arrangement and placed it on the hall table, so she could sign for it, closing the door and looking for the card she knew would be there. She smiled fondly as she read the short message.

 

_My heart is yours. oxox ~M_

 

She heard a sound behind her, turning to see Matt standing there, still rumpled from sleep and with his robe unbelted, chest bare, pushing the fringe of dark hair off his face. She felt a stirring of something deep inside her at the sight.

"Do you like the roses Kingston?" Matt asked. "I was supposed to be up in time to get the door, make you breakfast, but I must have missed my alarm...sorry! Not how I wanted Valentine's Day to start."

"Oh darling, they are lovely, and the card is very sweet!" Alex exclaimed. "I was just about to start making breakfast for YOU!"

"Great minds think alike?" Matt asked, giving her a crooked grin and shrugging. "I have a proper card, I'll give it to you later love. What say we make breakfast together and then lay up all day in bed? I'm sure we'd find some way to entertain ourselves, don't you think?" he added with a wag of his pale eyebrows.

"Sweetie, you keep that thought...first, you need a good feed. Just getting over the flu, remember?" Alex replied, but she also couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his slender waist, under his robe, and pulling him in for a less than innocent hug. She kissed him right over his heart and squeezing his adorable pyjama-clad arse, causing him to squeak in surprise, then grin evilly and return the favor. She ran from his groping into the kitchen as the tea kettle was whistling, and made him go sit down while she made the tea for them both.

They flirted over their mugs, discussing what they'd get up to later, then decided on her famous Kingston pancakes, with a fry-up of bacon and eggs, and the last of the scones for their morning feed. Matt mentioned that he needed to learn how to make scones for while she was away or else he'd starve and Alex promised to try and teach him someday, knowing it would probably end in a mess to clean up, but maybe some fun as well.

While Alex was cooking Matt made an excuse to go to his flat quickly and retrieve his other surprise, a bag full of votive candles and bubble bath smelling of honeysuckle blossoms. He had planned on treating Alex to a quiet bubble bath and maybe some sexy times, lit by candles. He was still determined to give her a lovely evening before having to go back to work on Monday, and he wanted to make the most of this time alone together. That was his goal for the day. Being sick with the flu wasn't in the plan, but that's life, isn't it, he thought to himself. When he got back he put the bag in the bedroom and retrieved his card for Alex. It was a pretty conventional Valentine card, but he'd added his own message at the end, paraphrasing a quote from the Doctor, one not even filmed yet for the Big Bang episode. He thought the scene was profound and marveled at Steven Moffat's way of boiling down everything to a few simple words.

 

 _"We're all stories, in the end. Let's just make OUR STORY a good one, eh?"_  
To which he had added a little lopsided pair of hearts <3<3 and signed it _~~Matthew_

 

He decided to give it to her after they finished breakfast, and left it beside the vase of flowers she'd move to the lounge. Returning to the kitchen, he volunteered to set the table (they had decided against lugging bed trays) and poured them both some orange juice. Then he heated up the maple syrup Alex had brought back from the States and promised to load the dishwasher after. It was not long before they were enjoying their meal, talking about the schedule of filming for the week in the massive Underhenge set. Later Karen's cousin would be arriving to film the scenes in the museum. Last of all was Amy and Rory's wedding to film, and the scene in the garden with River and the Doctor and their flirty banter. It was always better when Alex was here!

Matt lived up to his promise and cleaned up the kitchen once they were done, stacking the dishwasher and even wiping down the counters. While he was busy, Alex snuck off to get his card, and a little something else she'd gotten for him. She found Matt in the lounge holding a card for her, in a red envelope, just like her's, which prompted them to both crack a smile and laugh at their parallel efforts to make the day special for each other.

Alex sat down on the sofa to drink in the scent of the long stem roses as Matt followed suit. Flowers have meanings; she'd told Matt about that the year before. Seems he remembered, as the roses were a rich red, for love and desire, the ferns for sincerity. Was he trying to tell her something, or was it just the traditional Valentine gift? His words, spoken while in his fever dream, that he thought he loved her...well, it was a dream, so maybe it reflected his true feelings....she had to remind herself, he's younger, less experienced in such deep feelings. It's not surprising he was unsure, but his actions were certainly a reflection of what he felt subconsciously...at least she hoped so. She opened his card, and read what he had written, giving him a cheeky grin at the Doctor quote, adapted for them. She leaned in to give him a sweet thank you kiss, and tore into the small box of chocolates, sharing it with him while teasing him about what chocolate could lead to.

Matt laughed at her comments, remembering their adventures with chocolate syrup on his birthday, and found himself getting a bit stirred up at the thought...time enough for that later he reminded himself!

"Here's your card darling," Alex said, still laughing. Matt gave her a firm kiss, making smoochie noises, before opening the card. Inside was a long gold chain, with a tiny key strung on it. The message she had added to the silly Valentine card read

 

_Here's the key to my heart. Keep it safe, please. xoxo ~A_

 

Matt turned to her, eyes wide with delight. "Kingston, your heart is safe with me, never ever forget that." and he leaned over to give her a proper kiss, hot and sweet and tasting of chocolate. When they finally broke, he fingered her necklace, the twin hearts nestled into the hollow of her throat. "You're wearing your hearts Alex love, thank you. I'll treasure my key as well." The chain was longer than hers, he could slip it over his head, the key hung level with his heart, right in the middle of his bare chest.

Alex leaned in and pressed a kiss to the key, and his heart beneath, beating strong. She looked up to see him gazing fondly at her through his floppy fringe, a look that always melted her own heart. He may not have said it out loud (except in his dreams) but she could not mistake the love in his deep-set hazel eyes, and she hoped he could see the same in her own eyes, swirling blue and green like water flowing gently along a meandering stream, reflecting the sky.

"I'm taking you to bed now Kingston," Matt whispered, low and warm, with promises given. He rose and took her hand, and she went with him, slowly, hand in hand. No more words were spoken for some time, at least until they lay entwined. Matt paused his slow movements looking down at her enraptured face, his key was laying on the skin of her throat, dangling from his chain, right beside her twin heart necklace. "Look at you," Matt said. "Oh you sexy thing, look at you." He was quoting the Doctor again, then he buried his head in her hair, nibbling on her earlobe. Alex could feel his hot breath on her skin as he resumed his actions, slowly moving to bring her to the brink of ecstasy, and falling over with her as both their minds went blank briefly and in sync.

They did indeed spend much of the day in bed, talking, making sweet love together, telling funny childhood stories and giggling at silly things revealed. All that activity led them to the kitchen for tea and biscuits, and later they called for pizza, sat in front of the telly eating slices straight from the box and watching silly Valentine's movies until the sun had long set. Matt broke out his stash of votive candles and they filled the bathtub with honeysuckle scented bubbly water, candles their only light as they closed their perfect day breathing in the scent of flowers and finding pleasure together in the warm water. Then they climbed into bed to cuddle and rest for the long week ahead bringing the Doctor and River Song to life once again. These were the sort of memories that would sustain them over their three-month separation while Matt was filming the last block and went on tour promoting the new series, and Alex was back in LA with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this Valentine story! Please leave kudos, or even better...comments! 
> 
> Back to working on my "Potential" story now!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this up on Valentine's Day, so I broke it into 2 chapters. Of course I failed to post before midnight, but here it is!


End file.
